


Christmas Exchange in the Castle

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Santa, no beta we die like zarkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: Missing home and his family, Hunk presents the Voltron team with the idea to hold a Secret Santa.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Klance Secret Santa





	Christmas Exchange in the Castle

“This is stupid.” Keith crossed his arms over his chest. Adamant that he didn’t want to do this.

“Come on, Keith, this will be fun,” Hunk insisted. Considering this was his idea, Keith wasn’t surprised.

“There’s nothing fun about this.”

“Don’t be such a Grinch.” Lance frowned at Keith, seeing Hunk deflate a bit at Keith’s dismissal.

“Hunk says this is a common Earthling tradition.” Allura tilted her head curiously as Hunk scribbled down everyone’s names on scraps of paper.

“Not everyone celebrates Christmas, but it is pretty common,” Pidge confirmed.

“Doesn’t it just remind you of home?” Hunk asked, smiling at the memories of his family during the holidays.

“No.” Keith scowled before getting up and walking away, leaving the rest of the team sitting around the couch.

“Well, someone’s being a  **[insert ridiculous space creature here]** .” Coran shook his head. Shiro sighed, casting a sad look at the door Keith disappeared through.

“Keith didn’t have a typical childhood. I imagine the holidays are more of a reminder of what he didn’t have than anything else.” Shiro explained.

“I just thought--”

“It’s okay, Hunk,” Shiro gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s a nice idea. I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“We shouldn’t let him spoil it for all of us,” Lance interjected. “Gimme that.” Lance took the bowl that Hunk had put the folded scraps of paper in. Each one had a name written on it. The idea was that they were going to find a gift for whoever they drew when they stopped at the space mall. A classic secret santa. Lance passed the bowl to Allura beside him and unfolded the scrap he drew. He immediately frowned. “Wait, let me switch!”

“Nope, no switching or trades.” Hunk put his foot down on the matter. Lance tried to argue some more, but wasn’t getting anywhere.

“I’ll go check on Keith,” Shiro took the last two names from the bowl before setting it on the table.

“Can you give him his name?” Hunk asked, interrupting Lance, who was still trying to swap names. Shiro held up the extra scrap of paper.

“Already on it.” Shiro slipped out of the room and headed straight for the training room. He knew Keith well enough to know that he was probably trying to blow off some steam.

***

Lance frowned, tipping his head to the side as he examined the various blades on the wall of the shop. Hunk, behind him, reached out to touch one, only to be on the receiving end of a nasty glare from the shop owner. Hunk slowly put his hand down.

“Can I go--”

“No,” Lance cut off Hunk. “I need help. What the heck am I supposed to get Keith? He doesn't like anything!” Lance turned to face Hunk, throwing his arms up in frustration.

“Those look nice,” Hunk gestured vaguely to the wall where several swords and daggers were displayed. Lance’s frown deepened, putting his hand to his chin as he examined the blades in question. “Or you could get him something to store that fancy knife he has in? The Galra one?”

“Hm,” Lance scanned the store. That would certainly be cheaper than buying a whole new sword.

Shiro and Keith stood back, letting Pidge explain the game choices to them at the Earth themed store. There weren’t many, but there were at least a handful of choices. They didn’t get it. Neither of them really played video games. It just wasn’t their thing.

“So,” Pidge held up two of the games. “Which are you gonna get him?” Keith blinked, looking between the two cases in her hands.

“Uh,” Keith hesitantly reached up for one of them. “This one?” Pidge frowned.

“Wrong.”

“What?” A vein bulged on Keith’s temple. “Why would you give me the option then?”

“You’re getting both,” Pidge informed him.

“Both?”

“Yes. He’s played the one he has too many times to count as it is. You’d be surprised how fast we can beat a game.”

“Right,” Keith said slowly, looking to Shiro, who just shrugged while they followed Pidge to the counter to buy the games for Lance.

***

“What do you mean he left?” Lance shrieked, throwing his arms up in frustration. Shiro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of course he’d run away--”

“The Blades needed his help.”

“They always need his help,” Lance argued, crossing his arms over his chest. Shiro gave him a tight smile, patting him on the shoulder as he rounded him to join the rest of the team on the couch. Lance drug his feet, but eventually planted himself on the couch as well.

Despite the weight of Keith’s absence, the group fell into their usual banter easily. Overall, it was lighthearted and fun. Hunk had made an array of snacks and cookies for them and everyone seemed to genuinely enjoy the festivities and the chosen gifts from their exchange partners.

Lance had been a bit distant, his eyes lingering on the gift he’d picked out for Keith and the gift Shiro had presented on Keith’s behalf, which Lance opted to leave unopened. It bothered him more than it should that Keith wasn’t there.

***

“Welcome back.” Keith started, whipping around to see Lance leaning against the wall behind him.

“Hey,” Keith said softly, eyeing Lance curiously. “Did you know I was on my way back?”

“Shiro told me.” Lance kicked off the wall, approaching Keith, who hummed in acknowledgement while he tugged off his helmet.

“Sorry if you didn’t like your gift--” Keith started, only for Lance to interrupt him.

“I didn’t open it yet.”

“Huh?” Keith’s brows furrowed. “Why not?” He’d left it with Shiro before heading out to meet the Blades to ensure Lance wouldn’t be left out when everyone exchanged gifts. Lance shrugged.

“I had you, so I figured I could wait and we could open them together?”

“Oh,” Keith was surprised, nodding slightly, “okay.” Lance looked at Keith expectantly. “What? Right now?”

“Were you planning to sleep right away?” Lance questioned. Everyone else was sleeping, Lance would have gone to bed too had Shiro not tipped him off that Keith was coming back tonight.

“No, we can do it now.” Keith agreed. He didn’t have anything better to do.

“Cool, they’re in my room.” Lance shoved his hands in his pockets and started down the hall. Keith trailed behind him, feeling conflicted about Lance not just waiting to open his gift until Keith returned, but also waiting up until Keith returned.

In Lance’s room, Lance gestured for Keith to sit on the bed while he grabbed the two wrapped packages. One was wrapped nicely, thanks to Keith enlisting Shiro for help, and the other was… wrapped. Not well, but wrapped nonetheless. Lance handed the package with the lumpy wrap job to Keith before flopping down on the mattress beside him.

A few minutes stretched between them, awkward silence hanging around them heavily before Lance laughed awkwardly.

“You go first,” Keith blurted. Heat crawled up his neck as he avoided looking at Lance, who tore into the wrapping paper.

“Wha-- Where did you even find these?” Lance held the games, eyes sparkling.

“The Earth store in the mall--”

“They definitely didn’t have these last time we were there. I would know, I got the only game they had.” Lance egardly read the descriptions, already planning which one he’d play first. With excitement for the first new games Lance has gotten his hands on in a long while buzzing through his veins, he nodded towards his lumpy present. “Your turn.”

Keith carefully unwrapped his gift. Taking his time, much to Lance’s annoyance. 

“It’s beautiful,” Keith said with awe in his voice. He ran his fingers over the intricate carvings. It was a box, specifically a box meant to store the dagger he got from his mother, the dagger that resulted in his induction to the Blade of Marmora. 

Keith looked up to meet Lance’s gaze, surprised to find Lance mere inches away. His breath caught in his throat. Keith wasn’t sure who moved first, maybe they moved at the same time, but those few inches disappeared. Lance’s lips were slightly chapped, but Keith found he didn’t mind. The kiss was hesitant at first, neither quite sure of themselves. Lance’s hand eventually made its way up to Keith’s cheek, deepening the kiss and raking his hand through Keith’s hair. When they parted, they were flushed and breathless.

“Merry Christmas, Keith,” Lance whispered. Keith’s lips ticked up in a lopsided smile.

“Merry Christmas, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!
> 
> I’d originally hoped to get this out on Christmas, but unfortunately it’s a little late. Thank you for your patience, and I hope that it was worth the wait! At first I was really excited to have such an open prompt, giving me permission to write anything, but then I immediately forgot every idea I’ve ever had for a fic. Despite the struggle, I had fun writing something short and simple! 
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://imori-hikaru.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Imori_Hikaru_)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
